powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Astral Projection
The power to separate one's spirit from one's body. Sub-power of Astral Manipulation. Also Called *Astral/Soul/Spirit Form/Mode *Astral Transport *Astral Travel *Descensum *Out of Body Travel *Soul/Spectral/Spiritual Exiting *Spirit Walk Capabilities User can separate their spirit from the body by entering a trance, gaining access of travel the Astral Plane. Experienced individuals may control both the Astral and Corporeal presences. Applications *Project your consciousness/soul/astral form outside your body, gaining Spirit Physiology. *Travel to Hell, Heaven, or another spiritual realm. Associations *Afterlife Traveling *Astral Manipulation *Astral Premonition *Astral Suggestion *Astral Trapping *Dream Walking *Energy Soul *Non-Corporeal Form *Possession *Soul Removal *Unbound Soul Limitations *User's body is essentially dead/in a coma and thus very vulnerable during astral projection: **May become possessed while on the Astral Plane. **May be killed trapping the user in astral form. *May be vulnerable to Astral Trapping. *May be unable to control corporeal and astral presences. *May require user to be asleep or be in a meditative state while riding the astral plane. *Some users may not be immune from those with Astral Manipulation while in spirit form. *May be unable to use any other abilities they possess while in astral form. *Most users are completely incapable of affecting the physical world in their projected state. *Prolonged separation may prove harmful to the user's body or soul. *Not returning to the host body in a period of time may render you a spirit forever. Known Users See Also: Astral Projection. Comics Live Television/Movies Cartoons Known Objects *Sheep Talisman (Jackie Chan Adventures) *Kanohi Iden (Bionicle) Gallery File:Rex_Buckland_(Charmed)_astral_projection.gif|Rex Buckland (Charmed) in his astral form. PrueAstral.gif|Prue (Charmed) appears in her astral form. AHS Coven Cordelia Descensum.gif|Cordelia (American Horror Story: Coven) projecting into Hell through descensum. Rowena Astral v2.gif|Rowena (Supernatural) uses astral projection spell. Astral, Witches of East End.gif|Freya & Frederick (Witches of East End) go astral together. Davina_Spirit_Projection_Spell.gif|Davina (The Originals) in her spirit body Cordelia_astral_projection_birthday.gif|Cordelia Chase (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) use first astral projection Paralyzed_Mary_with_white_eyes.gif|Mary (Salem) use astral projection Korra astral projection.gif|Korra (Avatar: The Legend of Korra) using astral projection. Astral Projection by Charles Xavier and ShadowKing.jpg|Charles Xavier and the ShadowKing (Marvel Comics) cast their astral selves to duel on the Astral Plane. File:ProjectionSS.jpg|John Vattic's (Second Sight) astral form. File:Kat DMC.jpg|Kat (DmC: Devil May Cry) is able to astrally project into Limbo. Kat Astral Form.png|Kat's astral form in Limbo. Astral Jacob Stage 2.jpg|Jacob (UN Comics) Astral Projecting. Titans_raven_soul_self_super.jpg|Raven (DC Comics) astrally projecting. SheepTalismanPower.gif|Jade (Jackie Chan Adventures) using the Sheep Talisman to use astral projection. The Dazzlings' siren forms EG2.png|The Dazzling/Sirens (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), convene astral versions of their true siren forms. Jinora_explores_Lake_Laogai.png|Jinora (The Legend of Korra) in astral form. Lion_Avatar.png|Faraji Ngala (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003 TV series) Bear_Avatar.png|Adam McKay (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003 TV series) Hawk_Avatar.png|Joi Reynard (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003 TV series) Wolf_Avatar.png|Tora Yoshida (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003 TV series) Yomi Yomi no Mi.png|Over his two years of training, Brook (One Piece) discovered how to use his Yomi Yomi no Mi power to extract his soul from his body. Luke force projection.png|Luke Skywalker (Star Wars) using the Force to project a tangible image of himself across the galaxy. Trance.jpg|Trance (Marvel Comics) projecting astral form. jerichojones.jpg|Cpt. Xavier Jones (Clive Barker's Jericho) is a seer who uses astral projection. bayonettaastralform.jpg|Bayonetta (Bayonetta) can project her soul out of her body to fight opponents in Purgatorio while protecting someone in the physical realm. Batman Ghost.gif|After being buried alive by Gentleman Ghost, Batman (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) rises from his grave in astral form. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Projection Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries